


rock hard, rock steady

by happilylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, louis doing a lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylourry/pseuds/happilylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay so frat boy Louis and frat boy Harry<br/>Louis (Yale)<br/>Harry (Princeton)<br/>and Louis is out but Harry isn't and they're both on the soccer team for their schools let's say there's this big frat party right and they play this game called like Who's Next? And there's a chair and you have to give a lap dance to whoevers next out of the hat and louis gets Harry right and at first it's a joke but then Harry gets genuinely turned on while they're playing rocket by Beyoncé and like people are whooping and Harry's known as this buff guy and like he's dating the cheerleader and blah blah but he's genuinely getting turned on and Louis playing around with it and like all his friends are like "styles getting a little turned on??" and Harry just won't speak because he really can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock hard, rock steady

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend brooke made an au so creds to the summary to her, and i just decided to write it. xx
> 
> edit: if any of you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is http://subliminalarry.tumblr.com/ :) im so glad that this has gotten as big as it's gotten and that you all like it so much, i wasn't very proud of it in the beginning tbh. thank you so so much! 
> 
> my twitter is @jerrieadidas btw wouldn't mind you following me ;)

Being the in the football—soccer—team doesn’t always mean frat parties and being in frats. Harry was totally in those, though. He was the best player in the team, as he would say, and they all begged him to be put in the frat. Princeton was well known for the “best frat parties in the world”, so he gave in. 

 

Although Yale was a different school, they would join in these parties, making them become even more “lit” than anything. 

 

Tonight was the big frat party with the two frats of Princeton and Yale, and Harry was forced to come. He wasn’t complaining, though, he didn’t have anything to do.

 

The music was loud in the living room, Harry was surprised that the cops haven’t been called yet. His eyes scanned the room as he swished the drink in his cup slowly before taking a sip. It burned his throat but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. 

 

 _Tell Your Friends_ by The Weeknd played in the background, filthy people grinding and shouting in the middle of the living room. Harry was never phased by what happens at these frat parties since he’s so used to it at this point. Someone could be fucking in front of him and he’d just wonder about what he should have for dinner the next day. Harry watched as one of his frat mates, Tom, stands up on the coffee table and let out the most drunken laugh ever, the smirk on his face just spelling out trouble.

 

Oh, it was definitely trouble. 

 

The music slowly got muffled and silenced, making people scream angrily and groan so loudly. “Hey, hey,” Tom said, his laugh coming out once more. People looked up at him, all eyes on him. Harry was curious this time, so he stayed in the living room instead of leaving. “We’re going to play a game.” Everyone cheered, hands up in the air—Harry just stood and watched, a laugh attacking his lips as he thought they all looked pathetic. “The game is called ‘Who’s Next?’. There’s a going to be a chair placed in the middle of the room and everyone’s name is in _this_ hat—“ Tom lifted up some kind of fedora-like hat with a few slips of paper poking out of the top, more inside of it. “You blindly pick a name from the hat and you have to give a lap dance to whoever name you get.” 

 

Everyone cheered, but Harry had a worry in his mind. This could go so many ways and he wasn’t ready for it. Tom took the cheering as a yes to the game and got down from the coffee table. “Who’s first to pick a name out of the hat?” he shouted out the question, mischief gleaming in his eyes. 

 

A tiny boy in the back of the room came up to the front, that smirk on his lips could kill a man. Harry reminded himself that he was dating the cheerleader and he’s not _gay_. But, that ass was just _there_ , looking like a plump peach in those denim shorts. Harry looked down at his drink to stop himself. 

 

“I would _love_ to go first.” His voice sounded so tiny. Harry looked back up just to see the smirk on Tom’s face as he nodded at the tinier boy. 

 

Tom shoved the hat with names in the boy’s direction. “Take a pick, mate.”

 

And the boy did. He shoved his tiny, skinny hand down into the hat, making sure to swish around all of the names to get a fair pick. Harry _definitely_ didn’t want to be picked. He knew his name was in there somewhere, considering Tom literally made him write down his name earlier and didn’t say what it was for. Curse his kindness.

 

The boy grabbed a slip of paper, showing it to Tom really fast before opening it up since it was folded. He looked down at the name and it was like all expression was drowned from his face. Tom seemed pleased. “Uh,” was all that came out of the boy’s mouth. 

 

Tom took the paper from him and scanned the name. Harry had his fingers crossed, not to be picked but just a hope that his name would _not_ slip out of— “Harry Styles,” he shouted, looking directly at Harry with that goddamned smirk. 

 

The boy looked over at him, his face seemed like he just saw a ghost. Maybe he secretly hated Harry, or secretly liked him. Harry wasn’t pleased with this, no, he wasn’t. 

 

“Oh, do I have to?” Harry asked seriously, not taking his back off the wall. All eyes were on him and he felt terrible for saying that when he saw the boy frown. “I _do_ have a girlfriend, Tom.”

 

Tom knows that already, but his smirk is still there. He’s definitely enjoying this. “C’mon, don’t be a poor sport, Styles,” he said before some other frat members placed a wooden chair in the middle of the living room, everyone in the room backing away from it. 

 

Harry gave up in even trying with arguing with Tom, there really wasn’t any use to it. He pushed himself off of the wall and got over to Tom and the small boy. “What’s your name, mate?” he asked the boy, a small, forced smile on his lips. 

 

“It’s Louis,” he told Harry before he moved away from Tom and closer to Harry. 

 

“Louis,” Harry tried saying it, getting used to the way it flowed out. Tom looked at the two like he was watching a movie, his eyes just gleaming. 

 

Tom cut in between them, though. “What song would you like to play for this, Louis?” he asked, looking more at Louis even if he looked at Harry with a smirk once in a while. Oh, Harry was so close to beating him. 

 

Louis smiled, an innocent and killing smile. “ _Rocket_ by Beyoncé.” 

 

Everyone cheered. Harry didn’t know that song, but he assumed it was a good one. He walked off and took his seat on the wooden chair, which was literally placed around everyone, making this visible for the whole party. There was enough space, though, and Harry wasn’t sure if he was thankful for that or not. Louis was directly in front of him, those denim shorts in full view. 

 

Louis turned over to Harry with the biggest smirk on his lips and his eyes just shined down at him. He quickly got directly in front of him and queued Tom to switch the music on. 

 

“ _Let me sit this ass…on you_ ,” Beyoncé sang in the back, as Louis slowly—painfully slow—squatted down, those denim shorts rising up his thighs, showing a bit of what’s underneath. And, no, Harry didn’t feel his dick twitch to the fact he saw a pair of panties under those shorts. People cheered as he got back up, kicking his leg up and _strutting_ his way over to Harry in the chair. He got up to him and just swayed his hips beside him, his ass visible to Harry’s eyes. He turned all the way around, his ass just poking right in Harry’s view, slowly backing up and _sitting_ right on his lap. 

 

Fuck, Harry was screwed. 

 

The song was slow, so Louis swayed his hips to the way the music went, making Harry breathe heavier. He bent down, letting his ass go into Harry more, still swaying his hips perfectly to the beat. People ‘ooh’ed and cheered, but Harry couldn’t hear at this point. 

 

As Louis moved away and turned back around to look at Harry, the music was being skipped all the way to when Beyoncé says damn. Louis’ eyes shined as he heard the part, probably signaling his loves this part. He quickly moved to Harry, straddling him and moving his lips to his ear, the hot breath making Harry shiver. 

 

“ _Daddy, daddy_ ,” both Beyoncé sings and Louis whispers it in Harry’s ear. He starts to bounce up and down, as if he was riding him, a smirk on his lips. He sways his hips and moved his face away so he could look down at Harry, his lips parted and red as he mouthed, “Even though I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad _boy_. Tell me what you're gonna do about that. ”

 

Harry was so fucked. His cock was so hard and painful underneath Louis, and _oh_ , Louis knew. _You have a girlfriend_ , Harry reminded himself, _she’s pretty._  “ _Punish me, please,_ ” Louis mouthed before slowly grinding down on him and moving completely off of him. 

 

All of Harry’s frat mates laughed as they looked at Harry’s face, he looked so wrecked. “Is Styles turned on?” one of them shouted, all the others cheered. 

 

Harry completely forgot that he was at a frat party and Louis was giving him a lap dance in front of everyone because of a game. And that he was getting a hard-on from it while people watched. Louis obviously didn’t mind, his eyes sending signals to Harry as the music slowly stopped. 

 

Everyone cheered but it was drowned out in Harry’s ears, his eyes staring at Louis’. The tension between them was so prominent and it made Harry’s cock twitch again. “Bedroom,” he mouthed to him as Louis nodded quickly, a smirk on his lips. 

 

Tom came over and made stupid comments about what happened, saying that it was hot, but none of them seemed to listen to him. They both made a fake laugh and Harry got up from the chair. “Well, who’s next?” Tom shouted, everyone saying they wanted to go next. Louis quickly went and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him into an empty bedroom in the hallway. 

 

“You did great out there,” Harry finally spoke, his lips felt dry since he’s had them open for a long time now. Louis smirked at the compliment and moved closer to him, his finger poking at his chest. 

 

The song _Partition_ by Beyoncé was now blasting in the living room and could be easily heard in the room they were in. “Did it make you want to fuck me, _Daddy_?” Louis asked, his tone innocent and soft, even if the words were filthy. 

 

Harry felt his cock twitch at the name, and he nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, wanna pound you into this bed for being a little slut in front of everyone,” he snapped, his confidence boost helping words form. “grinding your sweet, plump ass on me to such a filthy song in front of the whole frat and party. Such a little slut.”

 

Louis seemed to like this kind of dirty talk since he lets out a moan just from his words. “Oh, Daddy, _please_ touch me,” he moaned out, sounding so pornographic—Harry was so horny and turned on, he wanted to wreck him. He gripped onto Louis’ arm and pulled him over to the bed, shoving him down onto it, making sure he’s able to crawl on top of him. 

 

He leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck, sucking on parts to make sure he made a few marks on his skin. Louis kept making loud whimpers and pleas, making Harry go mental. He tried his best not to palm himself. “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

Harry goes down to pull down those fucking denim shorts that just drive him wild and yanks them all the way off of him. He parted his lips as he looked down at the pretty lace panties that Louis had on him, hugging tight on his bum and cock. “You look so pretty with these, baby,” he said softly, smirking down at him. Harry really wanted to eat him out and listen to his whimpers telling him not to ever stop, but he really needed to get inside of this small twink. 

 

“I was hoping you would think so, Daddy,” Louis said, a big grin on his face. Oh, he was so adorable. But, Harry really wanted to fuck that grin off his face. 

 

Harry quickly took off Louis’ shirt, pressing kisses to his bare chest and making marks there as well. He pulled off his own shirt and pants, along with his boxers. He licked his lips as he looked down at Louis, who was eyeing Harry’s cock and had his lips parted. He looked like he was hungry, like he just wanted his cock in his mouth. 

 

“Daddy, your cock is so big,” he said innocently, his eyes looking up at Harry. “Can I suck it?” He smiled so innocently and fuck, Harry almost came from that. Louis was always known to be a cockslut. He loved having them in his mouth. 

 

Harry nodded, “Of course, baby.” He moved forward so that his cock was right in front of Louis’ face, which made the smaller boy happy. Harry gripped onto his length and slapped it around Louis’s open mouth before sliding it in. Louis happily wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbing his head up and down. He made a few choking sounds since Harry’s cock was big in his mouth, but kept going until his nose touched Harry’s stomach, keeping his head there for a while. 

 

“Oh, fuck, you suck my cock like a pro, darling,” Harry moaned out, moving his hand down to run it through Louis’ hair. Louis seemed to love that comment as he looked up at Harry with happy eyes, still bobbing his head up and down. 

 

Louis finally pulled off, a line of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Harry’s cock. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, his voice hoarse and broken. “I need you inside of me, _please_.”

 

Harry was so quick to crawl back down off of him. “There’s no lube—“

 

“Use spit, anything, _need you_ ,” Louis whined, so desperate that he ruts his hips up to connect with Harry’s for a moment. Harry nodded and spit in his hand, covering his cock up with his spit so that it’s all lubed up. 

 

He lined himself up and looked down at Louis. “Ready, love?” he asked. Louis didn’t speak, just begged with his eyes. Harry took that as an answer and shoved himself inside, not giving him time to adjust as he pulled out and thrusted back in again. Louis’ loud moan could be heard from outside, Harry was sure, but fuck, it was so hot. He moved at such a fast pace and Louis was so wrecked already, making high pitched whines here and there.

 

As Harry kept going, Louis suddenly froze and let out a loud, pornographic moan. “Oh, Daddy, right there, _right there_ , oh my,” he moaned out, tilting his head back and parting his lips. Harry pulled out and slammed back in, right at the spot Louis wants him, making Louis moan so loud—God, he was so loud. Harry could cum just from his sounds. 

 

“I’m going to cum,” Louis moaned out, trying to move down onto Harry’s cock more. But Harry grabbed onto his hips to stop him. 

 

Harry nodded down at Louis and let out a groan. “Cum for me, baby boy,” he moaned out. “Cum all over your chest and mine, make a fucking mess because I’m fucking you so well.” And Louis did, letting out a long whine and strings of ‘daddy, daddy, daddy’ and ‘uh, uh, uh’ as he came all over his and Harry’s chest. 

 

That made Harry cum as well, letting out a groan as he came inside of him. He took a moment to calm down before pulling out and laying down beside Louis. There was cum dripping out of Louis’ hole and Harry tried his best to pretend it wasn’t hot. “You did so good for me, baby,” he breathed out.

 

Louis smiled lazily and looked over at Harry with hooded eyes. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said quietly, his voice still hoarse. He took a deep breath and moved closer to Harry, cuddling into him. 

 

“Were you happy that it was me? You seemed a bit weirded out when it ended up being me at first,” Harry stated suddenly, moving the hair out of Louis’ face. 

 

The tinier boy breathed out a laugh. “I was scared. I’ll be honest, I’ve been crushing on you for a while now. I didn’t think this would happen,” he said quietly. He had a small smile on his lips and it made Harry’s heart jump. Harry didn’t say anything back, just kissed his forehead. “Don’t you have a girlfriend, 'arry?”

 

Harry completely forgot about that. All he could think of was Louis. “I’m only dating her because she basically forced me to,” he whispered. “She’s rude and probably fucks other guys on the team.”

 

Louis opened his eyes and looked into Harry’s. “You shouldn’t be with someone like that,” he said softly. “If I were yours, I’d be very loyal and call you Daddy and cook for you and—“

 

He would have gone on forever if Harry hadn’t kissed him. He melted into the kiss and let out a hum, their lips moving in rhythm. Harry pulled away and smiled sleepily. “Do you want to be mine?” he asked seriously. 

 

Louis nodded with a bright grin on his lips, “Of course.”

 

Let’s just say Harry broke up with his girlfriend over text and now has the cutest boyfriend in the world. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
